The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Prima Black Plum 5-25" plum tree, and more particularly to a plum tree which produces fruit of a dark mulberry coloration having flesh with a distinct aroma and which is mature for harvesting and shipment approximately June 1 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, or approximately five to seven days before the "Black Beaut" plum tree.
The development of new varieties of fruit trees having superior characteristics is a pursuit requiring painstaking effort over many years and often involving many thousands of seedlings. In such developmental work, an experienced plant breeder must independently monitor the development of the seedlings recording all of the pomological details thereof and noting the characteristics by comparison to the best of other known varieties as to a host of criteria. Out of many thousand such seedlings and after years of effort, the breeder may be considered fortunate to be able to select one or two of the new varieties of sufficient promise for further development.
In the case of the new variety of the present invention, superior attributes were observed in a number of significant respects causing its selection for further development. The "Prima Black Plum 5-25" plum tree produces a clingstone fruit having an attractive dark mulberry coloration, a pleasingly round and symmetrical form and a flesh having a distinctive aroma and mild flavor. The fruit is mature for harvest in the period between the fruit of the "Red Beaut" plum tree and the "Black Beaut" plum tree, or about June 1 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.